Happy End
by Mesden
Summary: Akise revit sa confrontation face à Yuno. Episode 22, chapitre 50 . Soupçons de boy love of course. Akise x Yukiteru


**Hey everyone ! :D **

**Comme tout le monde je pense, uhuh, l'épisode 22 de Mirai Nikki m'a "légèrement" (herm, herm) bouleversé... Alors que j'étais une grande et fervente fan de la plus-si-somptueuse-que-ça Gasai Yuno et détestait Akise ainsi que tout ce qui touchait au Yukiteru x Akise, la sincérité de ce dernier dans ses propos, sa déclaration envers Yukiteru m'a vraiment touché. (Voui j'suis très fleur bleue) **

**Donc en voilà justement une fic. C'est pas énoooorme en terme de mots -et de qualité, arrrf- mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais plus trop fait grand chose et j'étais vraiment inspirée. **

**Bref j'arrête de vous embêter , enjoy, enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Amano Yukiteru. Son sourire étincelant, ses yeux brillants, sa chevelure indomptable, sa peau hâlée. Tout. Tout en lui me faisait chavirer et envoyait d'intenses pulsions dans ma poitrine. C'était indécent, pas bien, mais trop fort. Je n'étais pas gay, pas bisexuel, j'étais amoureux, de la plus belle des manières. La première fois que je m'en suis rendu compte ? Il n'y en a pas eu. Je n'ai jamais du être confronté à mes sentiments. Il n'y avait que lui. Dès notre premier regard échangé. Il n'y avait que lui. Je l'aidais, le protégeais, le prévenais, le sauvais. Pour lui ou pour moi ? Je n'en sais plus trop rien, mais je continuais à foncer tête baissée dans cette folie suicidaire. Il aurait préféré une vie banale, une belle femme, des enfants, un chien. Son monde a été chamboulé par <em>sa<em> faute. Et c'est pourquoi je ne _lui_ pardonnerai jamais. Gasai Yuno. Son gourou.

-« Reste en dehors de tout ça, Akise Aru. » Cinglait-t-elle d'un regard mauvais sur ma personne.

-« Je ne le laisserai jamais à ta merci, Gaisai-san. » Et la conversation se terminait ainsi. Perpétuellement. On savait qu'aucun des deux ne lâcherait jamais.

Je ne pouvais abandonner la personne que j'aimais à une mort certaine. Pas de mon vivant, en tout cas.

Et tout a basculé. Si vite. Si radicalement. Je voulais les séparer, je me suis retrouvé détruit. Je ne dirais pas que je le regrette. Nous étions seuls, rien que nous deux, en plongée de tous ces meurtres, de ce massacre. J'ai tout essayé, il était trop instable mentalement. Et de fil en aiguille, Yuno nous a retrouvé. Effrayante. Si je ne faisais rien, Yukiteru allait sortir de sa léthargie et la rejoindre dans sa déchéance. Non. Jamais. Conscient du regard chargé de haine que Yuno portait sur nous j'approchai mon visage de celui de Yukiteru avant d'unir nos lèvres dans un dernier souffle. Je le sentis se contracter dans mes bras. Je franchis le barrage de ses lèvres et pénétra en lui, jouant habilement de ma langue contre la sienne. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je souris contre ses lèvres.

Un énorme fracas me distrait et je détournai mon attention sur Yuno qui broyait assidûment la hache qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. C'était donc fini. D'un pas en arrière, je me détachai de Yukiteru et souris doucement devant son regard perdu. Il passa ses doigts sur cette bouche qui se moulait parfaitement à la mienne quelques instants plus tôt et murmura un inaudible « Pourquoi ? » Accompagné d'une suite de mots que je ne parvins pas à capter de par l'hurlement de Yuno.

-« Tu es **MORT** Akise Aru ! »

Je posai une dernière fois mon regard sur Yukiteru. Des larmes commençaient de nouveau à ses former sur les coins de ses yeux devant la folie que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je lui fis un dernier signe de la main et descendis à hauteur de Yuno.

Un combat. Des cris. Des larmes. Des plaidoiries. Des sourires. Un hurlement. Mon nom scandé par cette voix que j'aimais tant. Des bruits de pas. Plus proches. Toujours plus. Une main sur mes omoplates. Des larmes sur mes joues. Des gémissements. Des reproches. Un « reviens ».

Et un dernier trou noir béant avec nul autre son que celui de mon journal.

_« Je t'aime, Yukiteru._

_Happy End. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Pour le "happy end" je sais pas si je dois vous le préciser mais c'est en grande partie car au finale Akise a su protéger celui qu'il aimait (vous verrez de vous même la répercussion de tout ce qu'il a fait sur le futur hein ^^) qu'il en est gratifié. <strong>

**Allez, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. :)**


End file.
